Body Building
Log Title: Body Building Characters: Blockade, Deathsaurus, Harbinger, Mixmaster, Swindle, Venom Location: Trypticon Repair Bay Date: July 2, 2019 TP: Nucleosis TP Summary: The Decepticons need more researchers, so Mixmaster decides it's time to make one. Category:2019 Category:Logs Category:Nucleosis TP As logged by '' Blockade '''Log session starting at 20:19:33 on Tuesday, 2 July 2019.' <> Mixmaster says, "Alright medics and...well, frankly anyone thats in range, time to make yourselves useful." <> Harbinger says, "Cookies?" <> Mixmaster says, "Hook's finally approved Scrapper's blueprints, though most of the crew is away back on Cybertron working on Deathsaurus' plans." <> Mixmaster says, "Which means....we build us a new Decepticon! HaHAhaahahaa!" <> Redline says, "And people say WE'RE the mad ones." <> Blockade says, "Oooh, does that mean the scraplet infestation got cleared out?" <> Venom says, "Do you plan on surrendering your spark for it?" <> Mixmaster says, "Please, I am a professional. I'll surrender someone else's spark." <> Redline says, "Nobody said it had to be... volunteered." <> Harbinger says, "Soundwave volunteers hia.. he's not using it. If he ever did" <> Venom says, "True, so I should thank you for vlunteering." Repair Bay - First Floor - Trypticon This is not a good place to be. Everything about this room whispers that. The souless slate-grey walls trimmed with a purple that puts one in mind of suffocating blood. The medtables, hard and unyeilding, and each fitted with heavy metal restraints. The consoles beside each that stand like tombstones, and despite their benign purpose, are none too reasurring to patients. Even the lighting in Trypticon's medical bay is harsh. Bright and glaring, easily enough to see one's work by, but as cold and heartless as Trypticon himself. '' ''A storage rack in one corner features a set of simple medical droids, which many Decepticons would rather trust than a medic they may have offended, and who might still be carrying a grudge. Mixmaster has commandered most of the repair bay in Trypticon. There's a great deal of holographic blueprints out, with armor plates and materials all over the place. The basic framework pieces were already assembled. The perplexing thing is that Mixmaster's drum is off of his back, and placed near the middle of the workshop, in the enter of all the chaos. A mysterious liquid bubbles in the drum, as Mixmaster stirs it like it were a cauldron of old. "Finally, plans come to fruition!" Harbinger eventually shows up, riding her small pet, a Ant-type Insecticon mount.. which is currently painted in a rainbow of colors, the small Tapecon whistling a tune as she responds to the radio call and resting her hammer against her shoulder.. and a foot or two higher, since let's face it, she is not a giant. Blockade stumps into the room and stands near a wall, eager to not be in the middle of things where some science-type Decepticon might try to experiment on him. He waves softly to Harbinger. Pausing in the doorway to look over Mixmaster's 'redecoration' is a, lately absent, silhouette. "Aspirationnsss of adequacy, Mixmaster?" The leader of the Insectons steps fully into the room, mostly out of the way to survey the proceedings and, perhaps, offer help. Harbinger nudges her mount a bit and heads over near Blockade and looks up at the far larger Con, "Meet Nibbles! She's my new ride.. I pimped her out in colors that make her go VRROOOMM. But watch out, she bites." Mixmaster humphs, "Ah good good. I need more hands." He gestures to the unlikely assistants, "We've been short a good chemical scientist since Nitrous got shot to pieces for being a useless hack. Trypticon's got the facilities we need, I just need people to uh..." He looks up to Blockade, "Hold stuff." He looks down to Harbinger, "and....I suppose connect wires." Its when Venom shows up, that Mixmaster seems more pleased as he lets any snarky comment wash over him, "Beyond adequacy, approaching perfection...even if I'm down the crew." He stirs the cauldron a bit more as he talks, "Venom, We're going to be installing a chemical generator not unlike your own. Think you can manage that yourself?" Mixmaster adds, "Ah you all probably should switch your intake systems to interalized for a while, This stuff is /really/ toxic." Blockade nods. "I figure most Insecticons bite," he says, either not having noticed Venom's presence or just not thinking before speaking. Venom gives the various pieces and parts a critical eye, as well as Mixmaster. "Once it is place, so long as it has been prepared correctly there should be little difficulty finalizing itss conecctionss." Mixmaster motions Blockade over, "Alright big guy, We're going to be dealing with frame tolerance issues right off the bat here. See this here..." He gestures to the cauldron, "Psychosonorum is going to....well, I don't want to ruin the surprise, but its going to wrack the frame right away. The restraints are good, but you just keep it down. I'll set the spark beforehand." He motions to Venom, "That chemical creation system is pretty standard, I think Scrapper based it off of yours, so if its better off, put yourself on the list for an upgrade." He says, offering the Insecticon a bribe not to be a jerk about this. "ANd uh...." He looks down at Harbinger and Nibbles. Mixmaster pauses, "Actually, I got it. We're going for magnetic power usage....Useful for chemical work." Mixmaster produces a high-tech caulking gun, "Alright, While the frame's being put together, I need this polarizing epoxy coating the inside of everything. So....Well, you're small, you could make that happen." As an afterthought, he adds "Mind the cauldron." Blockade hesitates to get mixed up in this, but, okay, simple directions. Hold a mech down while the other Cons do stuff to him. He can do that. There's fumes and stuff, but he's got good, thick armor. Better to have him there than some shrimp who can't take a little burn. The big guy positions himself where he can use his weight to brace the lifeless frame in place. GAME: Blockade FAILS a COURAGE roll of Immense difficulty. Venom steps closer to pick up the core of the chemical generation system and inspects it. Familiarizing himself with it's connections; not to mention quietly comparing it with his own technology. GAME: Venom PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Harbinger taps her hammer to the back of Nibble's head and the Insecticon crouches down to let the Tapecon get ooff, putting her hammer into a little slot installed on the side of Nibbles before she reaches out and takes the offered 'gun', "I can do that easily enough!" She test it by dabbing a bit of it on Nibble's nose... who lookst at it cross-eyed and huffs a bit before settling down with all her legs curling under her to watch. Harby looks to the cauldron, "Double, double toil and trouble, fires burn and cauldrons bubble..." Then she then proceeds to do what was asked of her and tries to apply the coating in the right places whiel avoiding the larger Mechs. GAME: Harbinger FAILS a TECHNICAL roll of Above Average difficulty. Mixmaster carefully sets the spark into the frame, and almost immediately starts to siphon that hissing, purple liquid into the hoses that run about the framework. Almost immediately the initial servos tense up. The soon-to-be Decepticon doesn't even have a processor yet, and its already struggles against its restraints. Blockade throws his weight onto it, but to little avail. A skeletal structure hand breaks the cables holding it down, and immediately goes for Blockade's throat. "Wow." Mixmaster remarks, "I haven't even installed the optics yet. That's some good crazy juice." As the new Decepticon attempts to strangle the life out of Blockade one handed, Mixmaster chides, "See? That's exactly what I was talking about happening! I told you." Its leg flails a bit, getting a bit close to Mixmaster's drum of Psychosonorum. Venom most likely will approve of Hook's work. The perfectionist sent back designs four times from Scrapper before finally approving, with some generous notes. Of course, they're all in microprecise numbers, who on Cybertron actually is precise enough to go to zetta decimals? Hook. That's who. Harbinger's chant actually gives the Constructicon a bit of a pleased grin, " That's the spirit! See? Its fun to make evil things." Meanwhile, Blockade is still a victim of attempted murder. The caulking gun is working out pretty well, but the polarizing agent that was put on Nibble's nose causes it to stock to the frame, which throws things off a bit. "Loving the enthusiasm!" Mixmaster says as he pumps more crazy juice into the framework, "Hey anyone see a multicolored optic around here? I left it up on the counter." He turns his back as he looks around for it. Blockade huffs and gags a bit, and tries pressing the arm back down with an elbow, leaning his weight on it. It's not comfortable, but he's a big, strong grunt. Hopefully he can get this guy settled before it makes him pass out or something. GAME: Blockade FAILS an ENDURANCE roll of Immense difficulty. GAME: Blockade PASSES an ENDURANCE roll of Immense difficulty. Venom glares at Blockade as the proto-Decepticon moves on the table making positioning the piece of tech harder to place. Luckily he's used to working with... less than cooperative 'patients' at the best of times and makes minute adjustments to settle the generator in place. GAME: Venom PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Very High difficulty. Harbinger holds the gun up and looks at the tip, and tests the trigger.. yipping once as she ducks her head and misses the small smidge that flys off over her head and she looks back behind her, "Uhm.. oops. Bad tune, bad tune.." She then proceeds to tap it against her cheek, not notcing that she ends up leaving a small bit there before she gets back to work, "This hit, that ice cold, Michelle Pfeiffer, that white gold, this one for them hood girls, them good girls straight masterpieces.." Then she pauses, the chaulk gun point at her feet now as she looks to look at Mixie, "Cakemix! Can we make this one a Femme! We need more Femmes! Pppwwweeeaassseeee!" She does get back to word, singing the rest of the song to herself as she works, one foot stuck to the floor now though she doesnt notice yet. GAME: Harbinger PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of Above Average difficulty. Mixmaster starts slapping on purple armor housing. He's an old hand at this, and most of the parts are already built to fit, though he's definitely moving at a faster pace than Harbinger might expect. "Altmode was designed to be one of them Earth crop sprayers....Good for, well, you know." He waits for Venom to do his work, then does the secondary work of enabling the locking mechanism, helping get things aligned. He steps back, looking for that optic again, absently saying "What do you make of it, Venom? A lot of theoretical compounds can be made there. I prefer smelting and refining over creation, but it'll be a good use." As Harbinger talks, Nibble pulls free of the epoxy and starts investigating Mixmaster's missing optic, a red and green eyeball. Absently Mixmaster says, "Its not up to me to determine that. Its the spark." He hesitates, "I can't say I know who we lifted this from." He picks up the spark, housed in a small forcefield. "Either way, it'll help get your Spymaster out of stasis mode." As for Blockade, the mech's struggling seems abated for the moment, the initial surge of chemical strength wanes, as he wrestles with it. Mixmaster adds, "Ah good, stage one is finally coming down. That eye's going to be the regulator, so...well, get ready for another round of kill spasms when that gets set." Swindle has turned up, like the bad penny he is. As he moves into the medbay. Noticing that there seems to be a buzz of activity in the room, he does his best to remain inconspicuous for the moment, assessing both the situation and whether or not he can use the confusion to filch a few supplies. Blockade takes advantage of this respite to reposition, deciding that, instead of holding the frame down, he'll carefully gather up his target's hands in his own very large ones and hold them aside. Maybe that'll work better. Maybe it'll just get in the way. Either way, Blockade's not going to be surprised by another chokehold. GAME: Blockade FAILS a DEXTERITY roll of Very High difficulty. The Insecticon lifts his head and stares at Blockade. He pauses in his installaion of the cehmical generator to pull his energy axe out and buries it the table beside Blockade's fumbling hands before reaching up to backhand the mech. "Do your job or I'll see to it that you get put in rotation for captain of the watch for the next megacycle." Blockade actually cringes at that threat and tries to stop getting in the way. GAME: Blockade FAILS a DEXTERITY roll of Very High difficulty. Deathsaurus offers "What is this creature?" he asks, approaching. "I'll hold it down if you want me to." he's odd about interfering in Decepticon work until asked to. Harbinger almost growls, "Let that lying, cheating, backstabber stay a statue." She turns back to the work, the chaulk gun squirting a bit onto the floor as she tests to make sure its still working and starts squirting the stuff all over as she decides she isn't going to screw this up as a new song comes to mind, outright ignoring the danger from the chemicals or much else, "Salagadoola mechicka boola, bibbidi-bobbidi-boo, put them together and what have you got, Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo." The small Tapecon never notices Nibbles creep over and to well to nibble off the chalk that had just been pinning her foot to the floor or the optic that the bug bats around with its feet afterwards, knocking it back towards Mixmaster. Nibbles knows Harby would not be happy if she ate the shiney little object so tries to return it. Finally Harby steps back after she's done all she can.. and finally gives in to a temptation she's had since she was handed the gun... she licks the end of it then yips again as her tongue sticks, "Fragleraghishgeoffstpdgun!" and starts yanking at it with Nibbles just staring at her as she does. GAME: Harbinger FAILS a COURAGE roll of Extreme difficulty. GAME: Harbinger PASSES a COURAGE roll of Extreme difficulty. Venom returns his focus to the task at hand; axe still humming in the table. He's not going to let little things like toxic chemicals or the unrestrained thrashing of this Decepticon in potentia disturb him in his task. With everything lined up, and hopefully staying that way, he makes the connections for the generator. GAME: Venom PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of High difficulty. Mixmaster adds some more plating behind Harbinger's work, sealing things together fast. "Processor's in, systems are up. We're ready for the energon line...." He notes Nibble holding onto his optical regulator he needs, then pulls it off of the Antcon. "Ugh. Where's this thing been?" He actually dunks it in the Psychosonorum he cooked up in his drum, as if to clean it off, before installing it into the new Cons' eye. "See, it'll spin and load new protocols depending on the coloring. It saves programming space. Default's going to be magnetic stuff, so that's going to be pretty handy. You'll see." As he installs it, a powerful magnetic charge ripples through the room, pulling everyone closer to it. At the very least, Mixmaster and Blockade get temporarily stuck to the new Con, Blockade having the misfortune of getting his face scrambled by magnetic waves. Even the threat of getting responsibities isn't enough to pry the hand away from him. Mixmaster laments, "Oh come on!" His head is stuck to it as well, he actually bangs on the frame of it several times, "It just needs to switch off!" As Deathsaurus enters, it is a comedy of errors as half the team has either been magnetized to it, or somehow epoxied their faceplate, all atop the struggling frame of a being-built form. Despite all this, Mixmaster seems non-plussed, "Hey! You took up my invitation, this is great." He bangs on the frame again twice more. Only when Venom finally finishes the delicate work, does the magnetic seizing stop. Mixmaster lifts his head. "Good, good. I mean, it'll need some adjustments, but...its good. Just needs some time to set and calibrate" And then a magnetic surge blossoms out from the new Con, knocking over Mixmaster's cauldron of Psychosonorum. He looks over at it, "THAT...is going to be a problem. You all get out." A hissing voice comes forth from the created Decepticon, from beneath the gas mask that filters crazy juice into its frame. The voice of a Femme, "I am....Miasma..." Blockade looks over at the doorway, which is still full of the Destron emperor, who's just about as big as he is. Look, he is perfectly willing to follow orders, except right now staying here by a wall seems safer than shoving his way through a bunch of superior officers. Harbinger is still dancing around the repairbay trying to get the chaulkgun off her face, moving even closer to the cauldrun accidently before Nibbles runs up to her and grabs her by the neck in her mandibles and hauls the Tapecon, chaulkgun and all, off towards the exit at a good pace, Harby's voice finally hear after a rather painful tearin sound is heard, "WWAaaiiittt!! I want to talk to he.." before Nibble slaps her against the wall to stun her for a second before ducking between Deathsaurus' legs and arond the corner to which a Antcon's head peeks back arond the corner to look back into the bay.. one leg pinning a squirming Harby to the floor outside. Deathsaurus takes a deep, unnecessary breath. Someone has to calm this down. He moves quietly out of the doorway. "Vacate the room. I will help hold her down." he looks over at the newly built. "Already destroying. She will be excellent at what she does, I suppose. Welcome to the world...Miasma." he says. "Once I have her restrained and sedated, we can figure out exactly what sort of creature was created tonight and for what purpose." Venom pulls the energy axe from the table as he regards the chemical spilling over the floor. "This sssort of thing iss well within my expertise, and I'm certain our new watch captain would be happy to volunteer his servicesss in ssseing that it is properly contained." The Insecticon looks pointedly at the stuck Blockade. A bit of pride in his voice, Mixmaster responds, "She's going to solve our Nucleosis problem." Deathsaurus arches his top left brow ridge. "We'll see. Right now she seems more a containment problem then the Nucleosis." Blockade sighs. "Right... right... yessir." Crap. From the hallway Harby's voice carries, "I'll do the watch!" Followed by, "Nibbles, get off! I'll prune your legs if you don't!" Venom chuckles darkly, "Oh look, you have someone to supervise already. That should be easy enough to post her at the door while this is cleaned up." Swindle slides out of the cubby he ducked into when things started getting hectic. "...so," he says, slipping a few medpackets into a hatch. '...what the slagging frag was that all about? Is that supposed to help get Soundwave back or make him worse?" GAME: Deathsaurus FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Deathsaurus misses Swindle pocketing the medpacks. He shrugs. "All I know is they created something, it tried to kill people, and its somehow supposed to cure Nucleosis. Decepticon problem Im sure." he shrugs. "Seems to be under control now." He says. "I'd keep away from it while its spewing chemicals though." he looks down at his legs, seeing nibble and Harby down there. "....Right." he seems uneasy around the small ones. Blockade grumbles. "Mixy said the fumes are dangerous, so y'might want to back outta th'room before it eats yer armor or somethin." He eyes the dangerous femme. Swindle blinks. '...righhhhht, I'm all for getting the hell outta here," he says. "I like my armor attached and not melting into a puddle on the floor." Deathsaurus nods "Thats why Im trying to get you guys to vacate. I can isolate her, if I have to to make sure shes under control. No offense, but I probably have a better chance of holding her down." Blockade ers, "I'm waitin' fer people to clear the door, sir." Swindle starts heading for the door like the self-centered opportunist he's always been. He hesitates for just a moment, turning back to Deathsaurus. 'If you die, will your people honor our contract?" he asks. Deathsaurus has moved out of the way of the door a while back. "I don't know." he shrugs. "You'd have to ask my second. wouldn't that be interesting?" he asks. "Still you raise a point. It's not relaly in my contract to protect this medbay from this, and if something were to happen it would endanger mine." he turns "As long as she can be secured here, perhaps I don't need to interfere." Blockade huhs, scooting closer to the door but letting Swindle get through first. "Just how detailed is a contract like that?" Swindle grunts, moving through the door. "Not detailed enough, since I didn't figure Deathsaurus there for the self-sacrificing type,' he says. 'shows what I get for judging other factions leaders by our own, huh?" Deathsaurus shrugs "It's mostly verbal." He says, moving for the door himself. "I doubt a written one would be honored even more. What is a litigation tem going to get involved if its broken? Please. You and I both know it will last only as long as Megatron wants it to." He looks to Swindle. "Self-Sacrificing. That's..a new one on me too. I serve my Destrons as their leader." he says. "And I suppose I have been given permissions to lead you as well in Megatrons absence." he says. "A leader is not an island. At least not in my people." He says. "A leader belongs to his team as much as they belong to him. The Destrons,when under my command, are a singular force. Of course, I know who would lead if something happened to me. I think he'd be more..traditional in his leadership." Blockade shrugs as he settles on the other side of the door. Venom said he's on watch, fine. Swindle snickers at Deathsaurus. "...yeah, well, things go south, I usually introduce folks to the Complaints Department," he says, gesturing with his scatterblaster. "But...wait, you're in charge? Does Starscream know? Do we have video of Starscream finding out?" Deathsaurus shrugs "Well, Starscream and I hold the same rank. In aerospace matters, I will allow him his command." he says he will allow. Like hes the one that makes these choices. "As he is Megatron's best friend and all." he can't help but smirk at that one. "But in all senses of the terms, when the other comanders aren't around, apparantly It's to me." he shrugs. "An interesting change, but rest assured my loyalties come to my Destrons first. I make no pretense to that. As far as complaints are concerned.." he makes his way out of the room as well, before pulling back a wing. He has a rifle a little longer then his body hidden under them, the barrel almost as wide as a cassetteicon. "I have a pretty good handle on that myself." Blockade doesn't bother showing off his big gun. It's always visible over his shoulder, anyway. He hmms. "So, you could order me somewhere else if ya wanted.." Deathsaurus nods "If that is your wish. Is there someplace you'd rather be where you're more effective? I know we'd all like to be on Monacus but sadly thats not an option." Swindle blinks. "...his what now?" he asks, gaping at Deathsaurus. Then he perks up as Monacus is mentioned. "I'm always game for Monacus! Happiest place in the friggin' galaxy." Blockade sniggers. "Oh, he was shouting it over comms and everything. Bestest buddies with Megs." He also perks at Deathsaurus. "Well, I'm always in favor of someplace where there's engex.." Deathsaurus nods "Bosom Buddies those two. Hand in hand." he says. "You believe that I've got some swampland on Venisus 7 I could sell you. Everyone will want to farm there, great soil..." He chuckles. "You know what. Me too. The person who brings it up is buying though." Oh, snap. Swindle grins. 'Thanks, Blockade! That's mighty decent of you to buy drinks for us all!" he says. Blockade sighs. "If I'm buyin' drinks for -two- guys my size, plus an' extra, th'best we'd be drinkin' is the low grade stuff the greasers distill." Deathsaurus chuckles. "I was kidding anyways." He says. "I got this." Deathsaurus adds "Funny thing is. When you go to any bar around here, looking the way I do, I usually dont have to pay anyways." Log session ending at 23:54:36 on Tuesday, 2 July 2019.